


Bloody Angel rules Hollywood Undead

by Korinotsuki



Category: Hollywood Undead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korinotsuki/pseuds/Korinotsuki
Summary: A fanfiction of an own Character. A girl who choses Hollywood Undead as their family, joins the band and fell in love with one of them. But there are some difficult situations and barriers between them...(Don´t mind bout ages or the years of album releases. I just change ages and years how I like...)





	1. the beginning of a lifes ending

It´s just a normal day at the airport of Stuttgart, Germany. Many people, many planes and many cases and bags in the huge halls of the airport. It seems like there is nothing special about that day. But there is one group of people, also act like there is nothing special about them.  
They say goodbye to a young women. She is tall and got long brown-blonde hair. She is wearing black clothes, ripped jeans and leather shoes. All around her are standing five guys maybe the same age as her and a few girls also around her age. Next to the younger guys is standing an older couple - they could be her parents. She is hugging every one of them and is talking to everyone. The last one she is going to talk and hug is a guy nearly same tall than her with broad shoulders, huge biceps, long black hair, piercing on his lip and tattoos. But something is seem to be special on that guy. Their hug just takes longer than the others and they were kissing as well. After the kiss some tears just started to flood her eyes. They were running down her face till they get stopped by that guys softly fingers. She just pulled her hand in front of her mouth to prevent her cry and the sobbing. He just started to kiss her cheeks softly – till he get pulled back by the four other guys which looks similar to him. They all got long hair, tattoos and were wearing black clothes. They just act like they are real metal fans. As the others pulled him back from her she just craped her last luggage and walked the long hallway to the gangway of her flight. Just turning back and keep waving after every single step she did. He – still grabbed to keep him stay by his friends – turned his face to the ground because no one should realize that he started crying. As she arrived her plane and it just take off his friends let him out. He stroked the tears from his face and left the airport he also left the sign behind which shows a flight to the US to the airport of LA California. That flight she took, to leave him alone in Germany. The scenery and atmosphere seems like a farewell to life time.

But why does that girl has to leave her parents and her boyfriend? Why to America? And why does it seems like she would never come back to Germany? Perhaps this questions could get answers when we turn back time a bit. Specifically about a half year:

A day like everyone else in the life of Cathy. She finished another day of work at 12 am. Just got on the bus to her home village. She put her headphones on and turn the volume to full sound - don’t care about the other people in the bus. In her ears is screaming “I wanna fuck the world…” But no she is not depressed or something. It should be a great day. It´s her birthday - finally 26 years old. She arrived her village get off the bus and walk upon the empty streets. Loud music in her headphones and scrolling on her Instagram-feed. Just normal stuff on Instagram nothing special. But suddenly her eyes fall on a picture that one of her favorite singers has posted. It´s a photo of a baby. “Maybe a photo of his daughter”, she thinks. Then she starts reading the text in the picture it says Rip and then two times with a distance of 3 hours between and also a date. The date of today, but 26 years ago – the day and time of her birth! Now Cathy is interested in what that picture is about. So she starts reading the comment from Danny – the lead singer of Hollywood Undead – which posted the photo. The comment says:

Rest in peace little sister. We all miss you. It´s now 26 years ago since you left life after just 3 hours of living. I hope heaven is a good place for you. We all love you rest in peace little girl.♥

Cathy was shocked about that. It could be just a coincidence, but the baby on the photo looks similar to her baby photos. Now she is running. Running to get home faster to check her old photos. “Could that be me? But how? Is it just a coincidence? Maybe? And what if not?” too many thoughts are beating her brain. She arrived to her home just moving in and pass her parents which waited for her with a cake and some presents. “Cathy? Why are you in such a hurry?” her mom asks. “Sorry, I have to check something first before we can start celebrating my birthday” she answers. After that Cathy opened one of her old photobooks with very old Baby photos of herself. As soon as she found one she was going to compare it with the screenshot of Danny´s post. That baby looks same like her as a baby! Her parents enter the room and look over her shoulder and see that photos. They are really confused and even more shocked after Cathy told them what that photos is about and that this baby could be herself. Her father and mother were on a vacation to America as her mom was pregnant. But there were no risks on that vacation because her father is a doctor. Her mom got a sickness which it could be difficult to get children with but her parents wanted to try getting a baby. And so Cathy was born. In the USA because their vacation wasn’t over as when the birth was imminent. Both of her parents were so lucky that she survived her birth. They named her Cathy just because she was born in the US and not in Germany also her parents loved the US and American names to. But this situation should destroy everything. The sickness her mom has just allows the most kids she had born to survive for just a few hours. So it could be possible that her baby died. But how did they get Cathy? They just decided to call the hospital. The woman on the phone told them that they call them back when they got the information’s. 

Cathy breathed slowly as she hang up the phone. Her parents and she started eating the cake and try acting like it’s a normal birthday of her. After eating the doorbell rings it was Cathy´s boyfriend Jim – singer and guitarist in a band called Kissin Dynamite – to pick her up for real birthday party. He and the others of the band - which are Cathy´s friends to and are like brothers to her – ranted a party room with stage for her. They performs live in front of her and her friends while they are drinking and eating. After the performing ends and they guys sat down with the girls Cathy starts to talk about the things that happened and how confused she is about this situation. Silence. Her friends couldn’t say anything. “Nevermind, I don’t want to destroy the party with that story. We should let the party on.” She lifts her beer high: “Cheers!” Everyone agrees and the party goes on like it started. Later in the night Jim drives her back home. In front of her house she leaves the car after a little kiss with her love. He's a year younger than her, but she does not mind. She enters the house and just want wish her parents a good night. As she moved into the living room her parents sit at the table and it is a depressing mood in the room. “Hey what is going on? Did somebody die?” Cathy asked in an ironic way. “Yes, our real daughter died.” Her father answers. “What?” Cathy is confused. “The hospital called back. You are not our daughter! You and another baby were exchanged after the medical initial examination. The other little girl which was our daughter died after 3 hours and was taken to the wrong family. And you are also in the wrong family…” her mom says while crying. Cathy opens her mouth and wants to say something but the words wouldn’t come out of her mouth. She is in a shock and also pulls her eyes open wide. For a few seconds her face is frozen in that position. During that her life in Germany repeats in her head. All the big happy and sad moments return to her mind.

The returning stopped as soon as she starts moving again. “It’s a lie!” that was the first thing Cathy could say. “What is a lie?” her father or not father asks. “My life!” Cathy turns back and goes upstairs. The floor where she lives. She sat down on her bad to her dogs. Silently stroking her little ones, deep in her own thoughts. A few minutes later her dogs hop off the bed and went to their own place to sleep. Cathy drops back into her pillows. “I am not German.” She whispers with tears running down her face. Now she closes her eyes and falls asleep.


	2. Life crisis

The next day her alarm clock rings. 4 pm. She turns the alarm off but fell back in her bed. Another day in her life in Germany. Cathy wouldn´t live any single one of them. She pulls her blanket over her face. “Fuck my life!” she whispers quietly. But soon she remembers that she is in the second year of education in one of her favourite jobs. That is reason enough to stand up so early in the morning. Anyway she hates her life but at the moment she just stand up quickly to live another day in her beloved job as a Confectioner. After putting on her clothes she run out the house down to the garage where her car keeps waiting. Her beautiful black Maserati which her parents bought her two years ago for her 24th birthday. She gets in and drives off. The same streets as on every other morning. Seems like nothing would change in Germany. But why did her life change so much? Couldn´t she have simply lived the life that was destined for her from the beginning? It is hard for her to concentrate on the streets with so much questions in her mind. “I should have taken the bus” she thinks “that would be more riskless!” But anyway she doesn’t care. While she drives on the empty dark and wet streets her she plays songs like “Powerless” or “Drawbar” by Linkin Park or “Bullet” by Hollywood Undead. But these songs couldn’t cheer her up. More like the opposite of it Cathy starts thinking of suicide while listening to “Bullet”, but then “Pain” starts playing. In a really crazy way this song showed some of her feelings for the world she had known and it’s now gone. This song which is about pain and say sorry just give her a better feeling. And she brakes her car and gets her phone out to quit her job! She is determined to leave her German life behind and find out who she really is! Or who she should be.

After she hang up the call she rips her steering wheel and drives in the direction which she came from. But no she wouldn’t drive home. Not to the home of her own. She wants to visit Jim and tell him about her Decision. It should be hard for him to know this, but Cathy want to know who she is. The feeling not to know who she is kills her slowly. 

Tears. Jim sits on his bed. First he was really pissed of that Cathy woke him up so early. And now he is stunned of what Cathy told him. “You really want to leave me?” Cathy puts her Arm around him “It´s not because of you…” she breathes long and slowly. “It would be easier if I lived my real life.” “But then we wouldn’t have known each other!” “Yes, and that would be better!” Jim stares at her: “Why?” “Because if we never met. I don’t have to leave you…”   
Jim hugs her. “It´s okay girl, it’s hard for me but I let you go…” As she left his house he just fell back to bed. Cathy just drives to her favorite bar. She needs some hard alcoholic drinks, that’s what her life would look like when she wouldn’t be accepted in America… Yeah, what if she wouldn’t be accepted in America? Should she go back to Germany then? Maybe. But no! She wouldn’t! But why not? Jim could be a reason for her to come back… Her head nearly explodes while thinking about that. The drinks keep her calm. Suddenly someone taps her shoulder. It was Hannes – the lead singer of Kissin Dynamite – who is like a brother to her. “Cathy, why aren´t you at work?” “I have terminated…” “But why?” “Well Hannes isn´t it obviously? I am not a German person – so why shall I have a German job?” “Cathy… you want to leave Germany?” “Yes!” “And what is with Jim?” “I told him. And it’s okay for him. But even if it wouldn’t be okay I want to go anyway!” “That’s rude!” “It isn´t!! It´s my life! The life I should live but I couldn’t…” “You are absolutely right. I was just kidding. Shall I buy your next drink?” “If you want to” Hannes sits next to her after drinking for maybe half an hour he stands up and left the bar with her. “So Cathy, you want to spend time with us in the studio? It could be your last time doing it” “Could be… but hey I spent 4 years with you in this studio so I think that’s long enough.” “Maybe” Hannes laughs.   
As they arrived at the Studio all of the others were standing in front of the building just waiting for Hannes. Steffen smiles as the Maserati drives on the parking spot and Cathy sits behind the steering wheel. As they got off the car Andi asks “Hey Cath, what are you doing here? You are not in the band anymore!” he laughs in an ironic way while saying that. Jim makes a fist and seems so angry against Andi. “Jim, calm down! Andi don’t know it…” Jim opens his hand again after Cathy said that. Ande also act like he only understands train station but anyway he is the only one who just welcomed Cathy with a brotherly and friendly hug. Hannes explains the situation to them because Cathy is sick of always telling the same story and Jim… he don’t want to think about it so why should he talk about it? “… so this is why Cathy cannot stay here any longer” Hannes finishes his explanation. “Cathy but we will miss you…” Ande says sadly. Cathy – first she was serious – smiles at him and wind softly blows her hair away. “Me too, but guys it would really help me if you just let me go… Or please just act like it. It could be hard enough anyway but that life has no worth for me again before I couldn’t find out who I am.” The others just nod their heads. “Thanks guys. But before the mood gets more depressed we should go in. If you want to I could help you with the new album before I leave…” “Yeah could be fun!” Steffen says while he friendly pats on her shoulder. While sitting in the studio they just talked all about ideas for new lyrics. But then suddenly Hannes – who seemed like the whole time, that he understood and will accept it – says “Cathy, please don’t go!” Cathy pulls her eyes open wide because of her shock. She is upset and begins to shout completely bewildered in his direction “How could you say something like this after I have told you everything?!? And also I pleased for something you just broke now!! How could you do this to someone who has suicide thoughts…” she stopped and looked into Hannes sadly and shocked eyes. Everyone stopped talking after they heard the word suicide. “Sorry Hannes… You couldn’t even know… It’s a so confusing time for me now. I am probably no longer accountable and have no more control over my feelings and feelings outbursts…” she says with trembling voice. Hannes stands up and sits down next to her he pulls her arms around her and hugs her so tightly. “I am okay. And trust me everything will be okay. You are like a sister to Ande and me so it isn´t easy for us to let you go and also to accept that you have a new brother… But we could be fine with it after some time. So do not worry about us, we'll get along with it and we do not want to restrict you. In particular, we do not want to keep you from something that makes you feel better. This is exactly what we wish - that you are doing well.” Cathy couldn’t say a word. She is overwhelmed by her own feelings, which Hannes called forth with his words. If she had previously thought about how much she meant to many other people, she certainly would not have started with such pessimistic thoughts in her last days of her old life.   
But what she also couldn’t know is that there are enough days to live with her friends and beloved people in Germany before she is able to go to America. The process of getting an American citizenship takes longer as she thought. She thought it would be easy for her to get the citizenship soon, because of the documents – from the hospital – which proofs, that she is an American or better said should be one. But as it is so often, the office takes too long ... It is really easy for Cathy to get their American documents, such as citizenship, ID and driver's license because these documents are all available, only in the wrong country. Investigations such as driving licenses or a naturalization test were not required. Well it´s America, so you do not always have to understand everything... ;) Nethertheless it tocks half a year till she gets all of her documents ID´s and everything you need to live in America. Throughout that time, her "father" had already ordered a house construction. A few weeks before Cathy got her documents, the building was declared finished and the house was reported as ready for reference.   
And finally it´s here: The flight ticket for her plane! And it’s also her last Day in Germany. She is really sad, but not because of her life crisis. No. She is sad about leaving her friends tomorrow who were always there for you and she really realized how much she needs them especially in the last 6 months.


	3. 1 tear proofs more than 1000 words.

“With the confirmation by these documents it seems like you’re telling the truth and it´s alright.” “Thanks. I am looking forward to see you in America in the next days.” This was like the call between Cathy and the band manager of HU ended. She couldn’t even remember where she got his number from. Everything happens too fast… First she just wrote a letter that she thought would never be sent. But she really did it. She also included her e-mail address to that letter. Later he wrote her an email with the wish that she first should send him some proofs about her claim. So after she gets the documents from the hospital she just sent some copies to him. In the next email. He gave her his mobile number and she just died about calling the man who could bring her near to her brother and to her beloved band. In the next call, that should be after her landing in the US, he will give her the address of the studio from Hollywood fucking Undead. She dies – in fangirling and in hoping that her brother will believe her story and will accept her. 

But at the moment she don’t mind about it. She is with her friends. They help her packing her things. Not just only clothes and something. No just also help her to get her furniture out that the furniture packers could just take them and bring them to her new house in the US. The mood is funny but everyone knows that these are the last hours with Cathy – a good friend, great “sister” and loveable girlfriend. After packing her stuff which she takes with her during the flight she just moved to Jim. But before that the guys of Kissin’ Dynamite gave her the best present of all: German beers. “So that you get something decent in America” they said with a laughter. Cathy smiled back and thanked them for it. Tonight she sleeps at Jim just because that her bed and sofa are in the transporter to US already. Last night in Germany what will the next days in Los Angeles bring? Will Danny accept her? Or will he think it´s just a fan prank? How will the others react to her? Whether Matty still knows her? Questions that could be answered in three days! Cathy sleeps silently and well this night just hoping everything will be okay.

Now we are back in time. A half year later. Cathy sits in the plane and Jim left the airport with the others. No one knows how Cathy’s life should be and how it will be after she started it. Cathy stares out of the windows. The clouds are painted in red, orange and violet. For about 15 hours she will not see much else out of the window. In her headphones she hears the voice of her brother. Danny he sings levitate and Cathy blushes about imagining that he will see him really soon. Listening to his voice, talking to him and hoping he will accept his little sister. She saw him and the other guys three years ago in Berlin. She was just dying. The only bad thing was the guys were so busy so she only could talk to Matty and not much to the others. But she didn’t mind because she made a drawing of Matty and she could give it to him. Also he was the only one she really wanted to talk to. She loved him since the day she started listening their music and get information’s about them. As she stood in front of him after their show her knees were so weak as he started talking with his deep, friendly and a bit scratchy voice. Cathy thought she was going to faint. But then she expected that this would be embarrassing so she just used all her courage and talked to him. He looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes. And she felt as if she were melting under his gaze. But they got a great conversation and also they sympathized each other. That time Cathy was background singer by Kissin’ Dynamite. She also told him about that and about Jim. And he was like: “Oh so bad that you are in a band already. Hollywood Undead could also be a great one for you!” he winked and laughed after saying that. She just laughed back because she couldn’t know what to say about it. The crazy thing was as Cathy started to talk about Jim, Matt asked her which kind of guys she likes. So she told him about guys with longer black hair and tattoos which could but don’t need to have piercings and should be very musically and love metal. After that he just pointed at himself “Guys like me?” he asked. Cathy leaned her head aside and looked at him critically “Maybe.” She just said as she grimaced at him. After that they just took the craziest selfie with the weirdest faces in the entire world. Then Matty thanked her for the drawing and went back to other fans. Cathy smiles about these memories with that weirdo. She also remembers another crazy situation after that show. As she walked past Danny, who looked a little stressed he gave her a really crazy look. She didn’t know why till today. Maybe she will ask him when they met. 

After the landing Cathy takes a taxi to the centre of LA. Her new house looks exactly like she ever dreamed of. But the biggest dream which also became reality is that the house is in Los Angeles in California. She gets the key out and opens the door. Some furniture is standing in the hall. The rest will be there in the next days. Cathy gets all her package in and get the beds of her pets out. In two hours she could get them from the airport out of the quarantine. While she have to wait she just calls Jim in Germany. It should be about 10 pm in Germany because her flight took nearly 15 hours and started at 7 am in Germany. In America it's 1 pm at the moment. But Cathy is really tired because of her jet lag. Jim's voice sounds like something really glorious to her. They we're just talking about senseless stuff. It feels good for both of them. As Cathy gets her babies back she just directly goes to bed. She sleeps the whole rest of the day and the complete following night. Good that she got enough food for her pets and that they could go out into the garden. Cathy wakes up. Soon realizing that the final day is TODAY! She stands up put some clothes on and take her dogs for a walk. After coming home she just gets her keys ran to the garage and gets her car out. Before she starts driving she just text a message to Jim: ‘Please wish me good luck. I´m so fucking nervous…’ He don’t text back but he also don’t read. So Cathy just drives to the studio. With loud music from Linkin Park and Motionless in White against her nervousness. 

As she drives on the parking place in front of the studio she sees Dylan and the manager in front of the building, smoking and talking. Dylan follows her car with his eyes. Like he never saw a car or a girl before, so crazy. As Cathy stopped her car the manager says something to Dylan he put his cigarette out and goes back into the studio. Cathy opens the door of her car the manager moved to her and they greet with a handshake. “So you are really here.” “Yeah or maybe its just a dream…” Cathy laughs a bit nervous. “So what did you told Dylan about me?” “Nothing at all I just pleased him to get Danny out.” “Well okay. Great. And Thank you that you helped me so much.” “No problem, everyone should get the chance to know his or her real family!” While they were talking Dylan goes downstairs to the guys. “Hey guys up there is just a young woman and she wants to see Danny” “Is she pretty?” Charlie asks while laughing. “I couldn’t see her really. She sat in a black Maserati and was wearing sun glasses. Before I could see her our friendly manager told me to get Danny.” “We couldn’t let Danny alone with a beautiful woman I think we should go with him!” George laughs. 

Cathy waits a few meters away from the door. Danny come out and walks to her. After him the others which stopped a few steps behind Danny. “Hey what are YOU doing here?” Matty asks her and laughs confused. “Same question to you!!” Cathy answered a bit pissed. “What? That is our band studio. Why shouldn’t I be here?” “Well you shouldn’t be out there. Because I want to talk to Danny and not to you or one of the others!” she sounds rude but deep inside her, her heart jumps happily about that he still knows her. Before Matt could say something Danny crashes between their conversation. “Hey if you want to tell me something than do it in front of them or leave. These guys are like my brothers so you could say anything what you want to say in front of them or you can go.” Cathy is shocked about he is arguing with her. “Well okay but I don’t know how I should start…” “I got an advice for you: start at the beginning!” he smiles. And also Cathy she is happy that he calmed down. “Well Danny it´s about your little sister who died 3 hours after her birth…” he looks confused but keeps listening “… she wasn’t dying! She survived and had to live in Germany since 26 and a half year now.” “What? But how?” “She was lead to the wrong family. A German family which borne their child during a vacation in America. But the babies of both families were mistaken…” “How could you know that? If it is a prank well it´s NOT funny!!” “I know it isn´t!!” Cathy screams and cries. She couldn´t talk for a moment because of her tears. “Hey Matt from where do you know her?” “From a show in Berlin she is a huge fan.” Danny looks back at her “So you are just pranking or what?” he sounds aggressive. “NO I am not!! Danny I´m… I`M your dead thought sister!!” she really cries so heavy that her knees get weak. “I can tell you once again this is not funny! I really shouldn’t post the photo…” “If you didn´t do that I´ve lived the wrong life till I died! I know that this isn´t funny. So I am not laughing… Danny it’s the truth if you wouldn’t believe me I can show you some documents which proofs what I told you. And if you wouldn’t believe me after reading it I would kill myself in knowing that I just met my real brother for a few minutes…” she cries more and more so that she starts coughing. Cathy gets the documents out and give them to Danny which now seems confused but in a way like he beliefs her. He stares on the documents and his eyes get wet. “What is your name?” She looks up to him “Cathy, Cathy Hagen.” “No its not…” his eyes also starts tearing “… it´s Murillo, Cathy Murillo!!” She holds her hand in front of her mouth to hold back even more extreme crying but it doesn´t work. Danny walks toward her and closes her tightly in his arms. Cathy is overwhelmed and clings to his shoulder. He pulls her even closer to him. “I will never let you go my little sister. Please don’t go away again!” “I wouldn’t. I promise.”


	4. How to meet your real family...

The others keep standing in the back. But they are also confused about the feelings of that situation. As soon as Cathy reduces the heavily crying, Danny opens his arms more and more. He strokes a few hair strands out of her face which fell over her eyes and cheeks. Cathy tries smiling but it isn’t working she cries too hard for that. “You are so beautiful” he whispers and kisses her softly on the forehead. He turns around and looks to the guys while pointing on Cathy who also looks in their direction. “Guys this is my sister, Cathy.” She waves to them - her voice is broken of her crying. “We heard that Dude.” George laughs. He walks in front of Cathy. “Hi nice to meet you I am…” “… George *coughs* George Ragan or better known as Johnny 3 Tears.” Cathy finishes his sentence. George laughs at her and turn his head around back to the guys. “I like this girl!” he says while smiling from the one cheek to the other. Cathy shakes her head about him. “I like you too Johnny!” her tears stopped but her face forbids her to smile anyway. Dylan takes one step towards her. “So you also know me? Me is…” “Freaky!” Cathy laughs so hard that she coughs again. “Just kidding. You are Dylan Alvarez aka Funny Man aka king Kong aka the weed smoker aka the sexy mexie - shall I list more names?” “No these are enough. XD” “Okay. Because I don’t want to list more.” Now she is talking to the rest of the guys. “And you are Jorel Decker aka J-Dog!” He nods his head and smiles. “So now I don’t know how I call you. I mean I know that you don’t like it when Fans call you ‘Jordon’. So shall I name you Charlie?” “No you don’t have to. It´s okay for me because you´re not just a fan. You are Danny´s sister too so it´s okay.” “Okay nice!” her heart beats higher and heavier. She is allowed to name him JORDON!! She freaks out inside.   
As she stands in front of that guy with his curly black hair, his blue eyes and his weird smile he has, her heart beats heavier. “And you are… well I think I forgot your name…” she acts serious but in an ironic way. “Well that’s so unfair Cathy! I still remember you after three years!!” he says with played sad voice. “Just kidding of course I remember your name. Matthew St. Claire or Matthew Alexis Busek aka Da Kurlzz aka Matty aka Matt …. Why do you guys have so many names?” Matt laughs about her question. “We are Undead we lived so many lives so we had many names in our lives” he laughs. “Damnit!!” Cathy shouts. Matty looks confused at her asking himself if he said something wrong. “I want to smile at your joke but my face wouldn’t let me!!” All the guys starts laughing at her. “It´s not funny” she says and starts laughing herself. “Well guys we shouldn’t stand out here in the sun let´s get in and talk there!” “That’s a good idea Jorel.” Jordon says.

Cathy goes downstairs - in front of her walks Matty and behind her Danny - she looks behind for talking with Danny. Matty starts telling jokes about Germans with Dylan without any reason. “What do you get when you cross a Mexican and a German? ~ A Beaner-Schnitzel“ he laughs. Cathy stops talking to Danny for a moment just because of laughing and smiling about that weird joke. “You got a beautiful smile.” Matty says as he looks at her. “Well… thanks. But you saw me smiling a thousand times after that show…” “Yeah but that time you smiled in a very shy way.” “It was just because of standing in front of one of my idols and so I was a bit shy about don’t knowing what we could talk about…” “Yeah I understand. There are two types of fangirls. That ones who are shy and couldn’t even talk a lot and that ones who run in front of you while shouting your name like you are deaf or something…” “I know but that kind of fangirls which are screaming is so annoying… I sometimes need to rescue Jim of some girls.” “Jim?” Danny asks. “Yeah my ex-boyfriend…” “Why ex?” Matty asks. “I am in America and he in Germany and we couldn’t think of that could work in a distant relationship. So we broke up as I left Germany…” “Isn´t that hard for you?”Jorel asks her, because he listened their conversation “Only if someone responds…” she smiles. “Oh well than I wouldn’t!” They sit down in their studio. Cathy looks all around and seems very interested. The guys asks her many things about her past so Cathy starts telling her life story. All about that her father wanted that she gets graduation at high school so she had to solve three years of high school after finishing her secondary school. She got to know Hannes, Ande, Steffen, Andi and Jim in High school. After graduation the contact splits up. The guys starts their music career more seriously and Cathy. Her father wanted that she studies medicine. He even paid her the study but Cathy broke the study up after two years. After that Cathy did some part-time-jobs. As she did one as a technique assistant of lights and sound she met the Kissin´ Dynamite guys again. She did the technique for one of their shows. That evening their background singer was sick and couldn’t come. So Cathy offered her help. After the big success of the show they just made Cathy their background singer for the next 4 years. In the second year Cathy and Jim started being a couple. As Cathy left the band - because she simply no longer fit into the image of the boy’s band as a woman – she started her education as a confectioner. The rest of the story was told as she explained  
Danny about their family relationship.   
They were talking for hours and Cathy was thinking that this could be only just a dream. She talks to her idols - which seemed to be so far away in the past - now like they were her friends since lifetime. She can´t believe it. “So you are a big HU fan, right?” Jordon asks. Cathy nods her head. “Okay well do you like Deuce?” he also asks. “NO!” Cathy says. “So you never listened to a song of him after his time in Hollywood Undead?” “Well I just listened to two songs of him, to find out how his own music is…” “Do you like one of them?” “Yes… but it´s not about Deuce the song is with Ronnie Radke too and this is the fact I like it for.” “It´s okay.” Jordon smiles I was just kidding with these questions you don´t need to be afraid of me. He said that because he sees that Cathy gets abashed of his questions. “Was this something like an interrogation or what?” Cathy asks. “Maybe!” Jordon answers in a really mysterious way. Cathy looks confused in the direction where Danny sits. She is like: What does this crazy want of me? Danny just laughs. Than he realizes the situation about his family more seriously. “Guys Cathy and I have to go!” Cathy did not know what Danny wants but he stands up and says goodbye to the guys. She follows Danny out of the studio. The sunlight fades slowly over the Hollywood Hills. “I am so sorry that we have to go now but we really have to tell my… our mom about you.” “Oh yeah you’re right. I forgot about that…” “Can we take your car?” Danny asks. “Yes of course, but where is your car?” “At home. Jay picked me up today.” She opens the door at the driver’s side for Danny. “You want me driving?” “Yes because I don’t know where our mom lives…” “But I could guide you.” “It´s okay just drive! It´s just a car.” “But a really expensive one…” “It´s okay just get in!!” Danny is reluctant to sit on the driver's seat while Cathy is sitting on the passenger seat. She smiles about how careful he drives with her car. He is really scared of having an accident or do something wrong. It´s an expensive car… After a while of being careful Danny starts driving normally he loves the car! Cathy turns on some music of Linkin Park. Deep inside her she wishes that the ride wouldn’t end. She enjoys sitting next to Danny while he sings to the songs and drives with her. She feels so safe and loved when she is next to him. As Cathy also starts singing Danny stops singing for a moment. “What´s the matter?” Cathy asks. “Your voice sounds similar to mine with a little female touch.” “You think so?” “Yes. You don´t?” “I don´t think so because your voice is more glorious than mine could ever be!” “Stop being so modest! You sing really great. It´s really offense that you have singing experience” “Thanks” As they arrived a little house with a big garden Danny stops the car. He opens the door and Cathy walks directly behind him. “You tell her okay?” Cathy asks carefully. Danny smiles, nods and holds her hand. Danny walks into the living room of the house. An older woman who seems to be very friendly sits on a couch. Cathy pushes Danny's hand firmer. “Mom I have to tell you something.” as Danny said that the woman looks behind him where Cathy stands hand in hand with her brother. “Who is she Danny? Please don´t tell me she is your mistress or something. Remember you have a beautiful wife and a little daughter!” “MOM! I know all these things I love Theresa and my little Scarlett as well and you know that!! Please just listen to me and promise me that you believe what I say.” She keeps looking at him but don’t say something. “This girl here is your daughter that you lost 26 years ago. Don´t laugh! It´s the truth…” Danny tells her the whole story and Cathy let his hand off to walk towards her mother and hug her. They don´t need words to understand what the other feels. “You look like me as I was younger. But you have the mouth and the nose from your Dad.” Cathy smiles. Her mom is overwhelmed by that situation so she goes to bed and wants to know Cathy in the next days. “How tired are you?” Danny asks as they stand outside the front door in the darkness. “It depends on what do you want to do now.” “I want that you meet your niece and my wife.” “I´m super awake not a bit tired!” she laughs, Danny too. “Okay but you drive your car on your own now!” “Yes. I´ll do it.”  
Danny opens the front door of his house. “Daddy, Daddy!” a little girl´s voice screams. The sound of small children's feet running, comes closer and grows louder. Suddenly a little girl with big brown eyes and long brown hair runs into Danny´s arms. He lifts her up. “Hey my beautiful girl. Is Mommy here?” Scarlett nods. She doesn´t pay attention to Cathy. Danny lets Scarlett down again. “Could you bring Mommy here?” Scarlett turns around and runs upstairs. “Mommy, Daddy is here and he wants to talk to you!!” “Could you please wait for a moment Danny? I want to put Scarlett to bed first.” “No, just come and take her with you. What I have to say is important for both of you!” They come downstairs. Danny and Cathy wait in the living room. “Hello…?” Theresa says. “Hi” Cathy answers. Danny looks at his wife. “Babe, you remember what I told you on April the 6th?” “Yes about your dead sister who should have her 26th birthday. … And now?” “Yeah it sounds dumb but she is standing here next to me!” he points on Cathy. She smiles at Scarlett who stands near to her Mommy. “Are you kidding me?” Theresa asks carefully. “No, he isn´t and he wouldn’t do it in this context either. It´s the truth. I am his sister. At my birth, I was interchanged with another baby. And so I grew up with a wrong family…” “Something like this is unbelievable and unacceptable!! Can´t we rely on nothing at all? I mean, you can at least expect the right child to get home with you!” “Yeah that should be normal…”Cathy says agreeing. “But sometimes the most normal things are too hard to accomplish…” “You are absolutely right, Danny!” “It´s just bad that it had to happen to you…” A tear rolls down his cheek. Cathy hugs him. “Everything is okay, Danny. I am so glad for having the chance to meet you!” She looks back to Theresa. “Should we start again?... So, Hi I am Cathy Danny´s sister.” Theresa smiles “Nice to meet you I am Theresa but you can call me Reese. I am Danny´s wife and Scarlett´s mother too.” They are hugging. After it Cathy bends down to Scarlett. “Hey little princess. I am your auntie.” “Really?” Danny laughs in the behind. “Yes it´s real Scarlett. She is my sister and at the same time your aunt.” Scarlett falls in Cathy´s arms. “I have an aunt.” She whispers happily.


	5. All about Matty...

As Cathy falls in her bed this night she is really exhausted and overwhelmed but very happy. She wants to close her eyes but the light of her phones lights up. She crabs it. ‘8 messages in 2 chats’ stands there. She opens what´s app. One message from Jim, but she doesn´t mind. The other chat is more important. A new group chat the name is ‘Crazy Undeads’. Cathy laughs. She opens the group chat with the 7 new messages. The first is from Danny who created the group and added her number:  
‘Hey guys. I made this group for my sis. That she can get all your numbers. It would be nice if everyone just write his name in here, that she knows which number belongs to who of you.’

‘Hey what´s up? I´m Charlie Scene XD’

‘Hi, It´s J-Dog here. ;)’

‘Me freaky!! XD’

‘It´s Johnny-3-T :D’

‘Here is that one you forgot the name of… XD’

Cathy starts laughing at all of these crazies. She first saves Matty’s number and directly after it stalks his profile pic. It´s a photo of himself with his glorious curls. Cathy saves it in her gallery… Then she saves the others as contacts. She starts typing a message in the chat field.

‘Hi guys. Your messages makes me laugh! XD And no @Matty♥ (yes she saved his name with a little heart) I haven´t forget your name. It was a joke!’

Matty: ‘I don´t believe you! XD’

Cathy: ‘Okay then let it be… XD’  
‘You are a little diva!! XD’

Matty: ‘What mee? No way!! XD’ 

Cathy: ‘Yes you are! ;D’

Matty: ‘Well I don´t care… <3’

Cathy: ‘Hahaha okay then. XD’

Matty: ‘XD’ 

Cathy: ‘Well I should sleep now. Jet lag is killing me… XD’

Matty: ‘Hahaha, okay good night. XD <3’

Jorel: ‘sleep tight. :)’

Cathy: ‘Don´t let the dead bite! XD’  
Matty: ‘Oh my gosh she´s killing me! AHAHAH! XD’

She doesn´t read the last message. She put the phone away closed her eyes and tries sleeping. Always remembering the little hearts that Matty wrote in the group chat. She is clear that she shouldn´t think about it and that she would never have a chance with Matty - with his model girlfriend she cannot keep up. But she isn´t very interested in it - she is a fangirl… As she wakes up the next day her doorbell rings. She puts some clothes on and runs downstairs. It´s the furniture packers which bring her another things for her home. It isn´t everything but a bit more. After they brought everything in she takes her dogs out for a walk. She comes back and Danny´s car is standing in front of her house. “Good morning” he says. “Same to you.” He smiles then he looks at Cathy´s doggies. “Hi, who are you?” “This little golden Retriever is named Mira she is little bit chaotic and playful but so lovely. The other one my little Bernese mountain dog is Cindy she is more relaxed but also very playful and charming” “Sweet. Are you ready?” “For what?” “I want to pick you up and drive to the guys. Don´t you read my message?” “No sorry. I didn´t looked at my phone today.” “So you didn´t read Matty´s last message from last night?” “No I don´t think so.” “Hahaha, he wrote that you killed him with your text!” “Ahahah, well he is undead so he shouldn’t mind it!” They arrive at the studio. Cathy walks through the guys and hugs everyone of them for greeting. She has finally come to terms with it and realized that this is the reality and she is not caught in some fangirl dream. On the table in the studio lays a piece of Paper Cathy could read the headline it says “Sing” she wonders about the title and also as she overflew the text she doesn’t find words like “Fuck”, “Suck”, “lick dick”, “Weenie” or “drugs”. Just something about “love”, “live” and “give”. She is confused but in the same way she loves it. Jordon puts it away. “I am sorry for the mess in here…” “Which mess? It´s so clean inhere, for a boys band… You should have seen the studio of Kissin’ Dynamite… Empty and full beer bottles and beer cans everywhere and some whiskey bottles too. But I loved it, it was really pleasant and comfortable. And not as bad as it may sounds like…” Jordon laughs. She smiles back. They talk as they also did yesterday. About Cathy and about some senseless stuff. Cathy keeps the lyrics she found on that paper in mind. She just love this song, before he really read the whole lyrics or even heard it. But anyway it´s Hollywood Undead so she thinks it can be nothing else than good. The small talk with the guys is like the day before and she thinks that she will become great friends with them. It´s just talking about senseless stuff, but it means everything to her. She can’t even stop smiling at the guys while talking to them, especially she can´t stop smiling at Matty… After the band meeting of the guys – which ended at the early midday – Cathy drives to her mom.  
She shows some photo albums with old photos of herself to her mom, tells her the stories behind the pictures and the story of her youth and childhood. The last photo album is all about Kissin’ Dynamite and Jim. Pictures of band tours with the guys and some pairing photos of her and Jim. She smiles about how happy they seem on the pics, but her heart and soul cries about the memories. She is ashamed about stealing Jim 4 years of his life without having a future… Her mom really likes the photos and is very interested in Cathy past. “You were such a cute couple you and Jim. He is a good looking, strong man and very musically too” “Yes I know. These are the things I really liked at him *whispers* and I like at him anyway…” “So sad that you both couldn´t stay together. I would have liked to know him…” “Really?” Cathy is so happy but same time sad about her mom likes Jim. ‘Cause her mom in Germany doesn´t liked him and wished all the time that they break up… “Mom, which name would you gave me after my birth?” “It should have been Andrea. But you are my daughter and I don´t mind which name you have!” “That’s great I want to keep the name Cathy but I will chose Andrea as a second name.” “I like it! But by the way you already know your big brother Danny, but do you know that you have two brothers?” “Yes. His name is Rigo, but I haven´t met him yet. I just know him because of Danny´s biography…” “Hahaha yes Danny told me that you are a fan of HU. And I´m sorry but Rigo is on vacation now…” “it´s okay I have to much trouble with preparing my house and searching a job and getting into my real life… So I wouldn´t have so much time for him now.” The don´t talk about much more so Cathy drives home. The hall in her house ids full with furniture and parcels… She should pack them out and place the furniture, but she don´t want. Her living room an kitchen are nearly ready so she just drops herself on the couch after she dressed in comfortably, wide clothes. On the desk next to her she just placed some snacks and a bottle of German beer. She starts watching a horror movie. Cathy loves sharks so she is every time interested if there is just one good shark movie. Most time she is very disappointed of the movies and so of that… After such a bad movie she decides to furnish her home and pack out. As she fills the cupboards in the kitchen, her doorbell rings.

She is wondering who could be that. Dany has a key, the furniture packers were already there and the other guys don´t know where she lives… She opens the door, just for a short moment she sees the guy with the curls who is standing in front of her. But suddenly she pays more attention to her little dog Mira. She runs out of the doorway between Cathy's and Matty's feet and goes straight to the street. Matty did not close the garden gate. Cathy runs past the bewitched Matty and runs after her dog. Just before the road, she catches her little runaway again. She takes the big dog on the arm and carries her back into the house. Matty keeps standing in the door frames and he takes care that Cindy does not take off too. As Cathy gets Mira back in the dogs room Cindy follows her. Cathy closes the door of this room and went back to the front door where Matty is still messing around. “I´m sorry for my dogs. Mira is a bit wild and uses every chance to make a chaos…” “You don´t have to be sorry. I should apologize because I haven´t closed the garden gate.” “But you couldn’t know about Mira… okay anyway do you want to come in?” He nods and goes one step in. Cathy closes the door behind him and shows him her living room. “If you want to you can take a seat on the couch. Here, nothing is finished and there are still moving boxes everywhere. Removals are not my strength, I bet I need an eternity until the house looks as I want…” “Wow but it´s a big house.” “Thanks. Well I have a question: How did you know where I live?” “Because of your car. I was walking home from gym and as I walked around I was taking a look at this new house and then I saw your Car. I was like: Hm I know this car. Then I just wanted to know if it is true and you really live here.” “Ahaha okay. But you were walking home from gym? The next gym is miles away from my house and also from yours I think.” “Yeah I have to walk long till I´m home…” “but isn´t it enough sport?” “Enough sport. That doesn´t work there isn´t an ‘enough’ of sport…” “Haha okay?!? And what about driving?” “My car is broken… And Crystal needs hers herself…” “Alright, but you ever heard of a taxi?” “Yes but I don´t want, please don´t ask me why.” he laughs. “I can drive you later.” she smiles at him as she always does. “Thank you!” he smiles back. Her heart beats heavily. “Well you want to drink something?” “Yes please” “Okay if you want to you can have a beer, by the way it´s German, or you can have Whisky whatever you want.” “German beers are the best ones I think I´ll take some.” “okay.” She gives him a beer but now she realizes how she is dressed like… “Holy shit, I look like a bum…” “What?” “I mean look at my clothes. I wear sweatpants which are three sizes too large for me and a man’s shirt… My ponytail looks like a piece of shit because I have to wash my hair, but I don´t want to…” “Do you listen to yourself? I don´t think so because if you do you wouldn´t say something like that. You are beautiful! There is nothing in the world that makes you look ugly. In that style without make up, without perfect hair and without an unique outfit, you are way more beautiful then every model out there. I love women who are natural beautiful.” “Hahahaha, okay well do you even listen yourself? Thanks for all the compliments but you love natural women… but you are a couple with Crystal, a model. She is so beautiful no other women in the world can even approach her…” “Yeah okay I know that it sounds dumb… but between me and Crystal, at first I was happy that I am the only one who was able to see her in her natural beauty without make up and with ‘messy’ hair, but now when I wake up she awake hours before me and when I see her she is complete ready with make-up, hair and clothes… I love her and other women who are natural beautiful, like you are and also that man´s shirt looks nice on you.” “Thank you I stole it from…” “Jim?” “no from Hannes Kissin Dynamites lead singer. But he said he wouldn’t wear it anyway gave it to me as I left Germany.” She just talks about the shirt because she doesn´t want Matty to know how much it means to her that he loves women like her and thinks that she is beautiful in every sense. She is too hard in love with him, but same time careful because of him and Crystal…   
The next half hour Cathy and Matty talk about senseless issues, a bit about Hollywood Undead and Kissin Dynamite too. They caress her cat Marlon, who just lay between them on the sofa and now purrs with pleasure. “Well I enjoyed it with you, but I think I should go otherwise Crystal is worried about me…” “Okay then let´s go. You just have to tell me where you live and I drive you.” With loud music of Breathe Carolina they drive through LA. As they arrive Matts and Crystals apartment. Matty gets out of the car, hugs Cathy to say good bye and opens the door. Cathy starts the motor again and is about to leave then she looks up and sees Crystal behind a window. She stares at her in a way that Cathy cannot interpret. She leaves fast to escape Crystals gaze…


End file.
